Perdoname!
by MaYIloveEdwardCullen
Summary: mejor leanla no soy buena en esto


Hola!! Bueno pues esta historia fue un sueño mío y de un chico que quiero mucho pero lo pondré con Blair y Nate.

Blair odia a Nate pero el no sabe porque entonces va a buscarla para arreglar las cosas que sucede cuando la encuentra y le pide perdón. Mejor lean no soy buena en esto xD

**Perdoname!!**

_**Blair POV**_

Como lo odiaba era una semana desde que me había enterado que el andaba con Jenny no lo creo lo odio, me engaño.

-Blair en que piensa?-me pregunto mi amiga Serena

-En nada S solo en estupideces jaja-le conteste

Pero yo sabía que no lo eran.

-Si tu lo dices- me dijo ella no muy convencida-Oye eh hablado con Nate-ese estupido-Y me dijo que porque ya no le hablas ni por MSN ni por cel que te extraña-

-_Si como no-_fue lo que pensé-Es que eh estado un poco ocupada y no eh podido-le dije con la sonrisa más sincera que pude poner

-Ok si tu dices B, pero bueno cuéntame quien ese chico que te trae tan enamorada eh dime!-rayos porque le tuve que contar

-Nadie, en realidad ya nadie solo fue un estupido enamoramiento-le dije un poco triste

-Es Nate verdad-como odio que me conozca tan bien-

-No no es él, y porque me enamoraría de él?-le dije un poco enojada

-Oh vamos te conozco desde que dijo que andaba con Jenny, no le hablas, ya no me cuentas de tu enamorado secreto-

Rayos como odio que sepa todo de mí.

-Ok S es verdad era Nate- entonces le conté todo lo que había sucedido.

_**Nate POV**_

Rayos B ya no me contesta ni por el MSN ni por el cel, pero no se que hice para que ya no me hablara.

-Nate contesta el celular-me dijeron desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento S solo que estaba pensando- le conteste

-Si como digas Nate te estaba diciendo que B no me dijo el porque ya no te habla-

-S tengo pensado ir a visitarla, crees que haga bien en ir?-le pregunte

-Yo no se solo se que tienes que arreglar las cosas con ella-me dijo como si hubiera hecho algo malo, _Porque todos saben que es menos yo?_

-Lo se S lo se, solo que no se como hacer para que me perdone-entonces se me vino una idea-Oye S me arias un gran favor?-

-Haver dime Nate de que se trata?-entonces le conté mi plan

-Ok yo te ayudo pero es la ultima vez que lo hago entendido?-

-Entendido, si esto no funciona no se que are-

_**Blair POV**_

Era un poco raro que S me invitara a caminar sin que fuera Dan pero bueno veremos que se trae entre manos.

-B nos vamos?, tengo prisa- dijo viendo su reloj

-Si S ya voy no te enojes!!-entonces me despedí de mis demás amigos, pero cuando llegue sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos-

-Sabes quien soy?-reconocí esa voz que tanto amaba, pero ahora odiaba entonces quite sus manos y lo voltie a ver.

-Hola B!!- me dijo con una sonría entonces mis ojo se llenaron de lagrimas voltie con S y le grite.

-Tanto me odias S porque me haces esto-entonces salí corriendo de ahí no podía estar ahí.

_**Nate POV**_

-Sabes quien soy?-Le dije a B mientras tenia sus ojos tapados entonces quito sus manos y lo volteo a verme.

-Hola B!!- le dije con una sonría entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas volteo con S y le grito.

-Tanto me odias S porque me haces esto-entonces salio corriendo de ahí.

No entendía nada solo sabia que debía alcanzarla.

_**Blair POV**_

Corrí lo más fuerte que pude. No podía estar cerca de el.

Entonces sentí que algo o alguien me agarraba de la cintura era él.

-Blair perdóname no se que hice para que me odiaras pero perdóname por favor perdóname-el muy estupido se hacia el inocente por dios.

-Sabes muy bien que hiciste!!-le grite-No digas que no sabes el porque te odio!!!-le dije llorando de rabia.

-No no se que hice tu dime que hice para que me odiaras!!-me dijo gritando-Maldita sea dime B porque me odias dímelo!!!

-Ptm te odio porque me ilusionaste, me hiciste creer en ti y luego me mataste, tu te ganaste mi odio!!!-le grite lo mas fuerte que mi voz me lo permitía.

-No se de que hablas dime porque dices eso dímelo-dijo un poco enojado.

-Dijiste que me amabas y sales con que eres novio de Jenny, por eso te odio-entonces me agarro la cara y me dijo-

-Perdóname por ser un estupido-y me beso

_**Nate POV**_

Cuando la alcancé la tome de su cintura y la abrasé.

-Blair perdóname no se que hice para que me odiaras pero perdóname por favor perdóname!-le dije casi rogando.

-Sabes muy bien que hiciste!!-me grito-No digas que no sabes el porque te odio!!!-me dijo llorando de nuevo.

-No no se que hice tu dime que hice para que me odiaras!!-le dije gritando-Maldita sea dime B porque me odias dímelo!!!

-Ptm te odio porque me ilusionaste, me hiciste creer en ti y luego me mataste tu te ganaste mi odio!!!-me grito lo mas fuerte que su voz le permitía.

-No se de que hablas dime porque dices eso dímelo-dije un poco enojado.

-Dijiste que me amabas y sales con que eres novio de Jenny, por eso te odio-entonces le agarre su linda cara y le dije-

-Perdóname por ser un estupido- y la bese.

Bueno espero les guste no soy muy buena en esto pero pues hago el intento

Dejen felicitaciones, criticas lo que quieran jaja déjenme sus consejos.


End file.
